Hawkgirl
Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. She is capable of flight, and can threaten anyone with her powerful mace. Biography Known as Hawkgirl, Shiera Hall was Carter Hall's partner and companion. Carter was drawn to Shiera after having a dream that he was Prince Khufu of ancient Egypt. In this dream, the prince was betrothed to Chay-Ara, a woman who resembled Shiera. The two of them became romantically involved and ended up donning Nth Metal wings in order to thwart crime as Hawkman and Hawkgirl. It was later revealed that the two were the reincarnations of the ancient Egyptian Prince and his lover. Their ancient identities were murdered via an Nth metal blade wielded by a sorcerer named Hath-Set. The two lovers were repeatedly reincarnated and then murdered by Hath-Set, who was also reincarnated. Shiera is dedicated to the pursuit of justice and uses all of her skills and abilities to battle those that would harm the innocent. Hawkgirl is viewed by both friend and foe as a warrior for justice that will protect the planet and its people with her very life. Events of the Injustice Comic Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City and then later waits outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes is mountains rising out of the water, but is in fact the massive tentacles of the kraken Aquaman has called to his aid. Powers and Abilities *Owes her powers to a belt and harness of Nth Metal which grants her superhuman strength, enhanced durability, super-acute vision, self-sustenance, enhanced self-healing/regeneration and the power of flight. *Possesses artificially feathered wings on her back which enhance her flight capability. *Fierce warrior and expert unarmed combatant. *Expert with various melee weapons such as the spear, sword and war hammer but prefers her trademark mace of Nth Metal. *Reincarnation: Shiera's soul is in a constant cycle of reincarnation, resulting in the culmination of many other Hawkgirls or superheroines throughout the centuries. As a result she can recall useful memories from her past lives, like battle experiences, making her even more formidable. Intro/Outro INTRO: Hawkgirl flies down from the sky, landing in a crouch pose. She then raises her head, gets up, and says, "Time to bring the hammer down." '''OUTRO: '''Unknown. Gameplay Hawkgirl's moveset involves her mace. She is able to hit her opponent with the mace on the ground and in the air. Her wings also allow her to remain suspended in the air for a short period of time. Super Move '''The Power Of Nth: '''She takes her foe up into the air and smashes him/her twice in the face with her mace, and then sends her opponent flying back to the ground. Trivia *Hawkgirl was first seen during the Injustice Story Trailer. She was eventually confirmed alongside Sinestro in the fourth week of the Injustice Battle Arena, rounding out the first 19 characters. Gallery IGAU Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl's Alternate Costume. Hawkgirl.jpg|First Sighting Hawkgirl Super.jpg Hawkgirl_wings.png|Hawkgirl activating her Super Move Hawkgirl Flying.jpg Hawkgirl 1.jpg Hawkgirl 2.jpg Hawkgirl 3.jpg Hawkgirl 4.jpg Hawkgirl 5.jpg Hawkgirl 6.jpg Hawkgirl 7.jpg Hawkgirl 8.jpg Hawkgirl 9.jpg GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl vs. Green Arrow Black Adam 5.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 1.jpg Hawkgirl 11.jpg|Alternate Costume Hawkgirl 12.jpg|Alternate Costume Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Justice Society Members